


In the Morning

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin being Cute, Banter, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Routines, Watching Someone get Ready, walking around naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Saurfang takes some time to just watch Anduin preform his morning routine.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lionfang Prompt Week





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Lionfang Week!!!!! Admittedly not my best work, but I was at the stage where I was going to rip my hair out if I tried to rewrite it again. I hope you enjoy regardless!

Morning has broken, Saurfang can’t help but lament. Cracking an eye open lazily as Anduin begins his morning ritual. Saurfang takes the time to observe the little king, pretending to still sleep, he has ample opportunity to watch Anduin completely unguarded. It’s one of his favourite parts of the day. 

Anduin is like the sun, rising early and burning bright and warm. There are times when Saurfang feels so unworthy to so much as glance at this beautiful man, and yet Anduin has deemed him worthy of being his mate. He watches in awe as the first rays of dawn begin to filter past the curtains, illuminating the golden king, like a halo. Anduin kneels at the foot of their bed. Head bowed and lips wordlessly moving. It had taken Saurfang a few days to figure it out, but the High King always prays first thing, sometimes Saurfang wonders what he says to the light, but it would be rude to invade such a private moment more than he already has. Instead, he lies there marvelling at the beautiful shape Anduin makes, still naked, at the bottom of the bed.

His hair is loose, Anduin had thrown the tie across the room haphazardly last night, too preoccupied at that moment, to think about how he was going to have to search for it this morning. Saurfang can't help but smile at the memory. Golden tresses sit at Anduin’s shoulders, they are still delightfully rumpled from the activities of last night and from sleep. There’s a particular piece of hair that sticks up. He’s often watched Anduin battle to flatten it down, and it looks extra stubborn this morning. A small smile creeps on his face at the thought. 

Anduin, having finished with his morning prayers, gently hops out the bed. He hisses out a small curse, _ one that would probably have his father spinning in his grave _ , as his feet touch the cold stone floor. Saurfang arches a brow at that,  _ that’s a new one _ , a nice shake up from the normal routine. Anduin having adjusted to the cold floor, creeps over to make his side of the bed. Saurfang finds amusement in the way Anduin tries to be as quiet as possible, as if he forgets Saurfang has spent the entirety of his life at war- he appreciates the sentiment though. He has to bite his lip to stop himself smirking when Anduin presses his own soft lips to Saurfang’s brow, he will never tire of these sweet kisses. Or the way Anduin pulls the covers up, as if tucking him in, at first he had found it galling,  _ he was High Overlord of the Horde! _ Not a babe in need of swaddling! But as time had moved on, he had come to appreciate the gesture, Anduin’s silent way of showing his love.

The little blond begins scurrying around the room, no doubt looking for his hair tie. Saurfang takes in his backside. Anduin may not have a hardened warrior’s physique, but he’s not as scrawny or small as his armour makes him appear. It had been quite the wonderful surprise the first time he had stripped the king of his clothes. As the sun hits Anduin, Saurfang holds back the possessive growl that swells in his chest. Lithe limbs are bathed in golden light, Anduin looks ethereal, and the way those muscles flex as he bends… Saurfang closes his eyes and takes calming breaths, there will be time for  _ that _ later. He can’t deny he feels disappointment when Anduin reties his hair; now his hair fastener has been found, though it still sticks up at odd angles. Though, knowing few people get to see Anduin with his hair down, makes him feel privileged in a way. That Anduin feels comfortable to reveal himself fully to Saurfang.

With Anduin’s hair bound once more, the pale column of his neck becomes visible. As to, do the bite marks Saurfang left last night. Pride fills him, at the sight, at the way Anduin’s slender fingers trace over them and a small smile graces his lips. There’s something primal about marking his mate, about seeing his mate satisfied. Anduin scoops up his towel and what looks like his hairbrush, heading for his usual morning bath. It seems Saurfang won’t be getting to see the blond battle his messy hair, at least not from his vantage point on the bed.

Anduin casts him another glance over his shoulders and Saurfang is grateful for his quick reflexes. He shuts his eyes quickly. Hoping Anduin hasn’t caught him staring. He hears the door to the bathroom closing slowly and knows he hasn’t been caught. He lets out a relieved sigh, letting his eyes open. Staring at the empty space where Anduin had been minutes ago, Saurfang uses the moment of privacy to roll over. He inhales the scent on Anduin’s pillow, it’s strange, very un-orcish, but he doesn’t care, it’s Anduin. If sunshine had a scent, it would smell like Anduin he decides. Eyes peering at the closed bathroom door. He rolls onto his back, suddenly restless. It’s silly to miss someone who’s only a room away he chides himself. But, he can’t deny the longing he feels, the urge to have Anduin pressed against him. Sighing, for he can’t resist any longer, Saurfang throws back the blankets and unfurls out the bed. He casts a wary glance to the ruffled bed sheets, and then another look to the door, if he doesn’t straighten them, Anduin will _ really  _ give him an earful. So he does, and if anyone asks- not because he’s afraid to face the High King’s ire.

The sounds of splashing and Anduin humming to himself have captured Saurfang’s interest. He decides to listen at the door for a few moments because eavesdropping on Anduin, singing softly to himself, is too cute an opportunity to waste. Anduin’s voice is enchanting, it’s strange how someone so small holds so much power over him. Without doing anything but being himself. He lets out a snort at his own foolishness, he wants to soak up as much of Anduin as possible, for in this war, there is no guarantee that they will survive. With that sobering thought, Saurfang gently pushes open the bathroom door.

Anduin’s hair is soaked, and he’s got his tongue sticking out as he focuses on taming that lock of hair. Anduin seems unaware of Saurfang’s presence, so engrossed in his task, he lets out a small squeak when Saurfang wraps his arms around that trim waist and rests his chin on top of Anduin’s head. Anduin squirms in his grasp and turns to look at him, blue eyes wide. Saurfang can’t help it, he laughs, the blond king has the bubbles he’s so fond of putting in his bath, arranged on his face to look like a beard. It’s so ridiculous and charming all at once.

“I just wanted to see how it would look!” Anduin huffs, face red as he crosses his arms. Saurfang, wipes a tear of mirth from his face, and coughs to stifle his laugh.

“Apologies, Majesty. I wasn’t expecting it. You look rather _ fetching _ .” His voice breaks at the end of the sentence, he can’t help it. It’s hard picturing Anduin right now with a beard, maybe in a few years when his face loses its boyish features. Anduin scowls and it only sets Saurfang off again. Unable to resist, Saurfang reaches out and brushes the bubbles from Anduin’s face. Enjoying the way Anduin’s face heats more under his touch.

“Much better.” He says softly, almost a whisper as all his fondness for Anduin leaks through. Anduin rolls his eyes affectionately and moves closer.

“ _ Oh? _ Is this your way of telling me I am perfect as I am?” Anduin has an impish grin on his face. Saurfang snorts,  _ of course he’s beautiful _ , instead of saying that though, he reaches down and flicks soap suds onto Anduin’s nose. Enjoying the squawk of protest the king makes. Rather than let Anduin retaliate, he leans down and captures his lips for a crushing kiss, Anduin’s protests die, and he all but melts into Saurfang’s embrace.

Now for Saurfang’s second favourite morning routine of the day, he thinks as he leans down to leave more bite marks on his mates neck.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There it was, I promise tomorrow's is much better!


End file.
